Winx Club Future: Generation II
by LadySparx
Summary: hey, its my first fanfic so no flames please, well the title says it all, its about the winx club in the future, married to the R.F. boys and with their families, hope you all enjoy chp. 5 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Winx Club Future: Generation II

Chapter 1: A little get together can come with big news

On Sparx …

King Sky and Queen Bloom of Sparx and Eraklion had their friends over: King Brandon and Queen Stella of Solaria, King Heila and Queen Flora of Linphea, King Riven and Queen Musa of the Harmonic Nebula, King Nabu and Queen Layla of Tides (also known as Andros), and King Timmy and Queen Tecna of Zenith (or the Third Vector of the Binary Galaxy).

They were all in the West Corridor living room of the castle. Where they usually hang out. 

"Girls, are you sure you want to go? I mean your pregnant and due at any moment." Said Timmy, Tecna's husband.

Bloom, Tecna and the others glared at him.

"Sorry, Stella are _you _sure you want to go? I mean …."

"Are you CRAZY!? Of Course! It is shopping after all!" exclaimed Stella, interrupting Timmy, as she jumps up.

"Stella!" shouts everyone.

"What?" says Stella, confused.

"Oh nothing." Sighs Bloom as she sits on the couch.

All the girls were nine months pregnant, but that didn't stop Stella from wanting to go shopping.

Stella looks around at all the faces. "Oh never mind." she says softly as she sits back down.

"oooh," say the girls as the hold their stomachs.

"What is it girls?" asks Riven, Musa's husband.

"Aw…" says Bloom, she looks around at everyone, "Our water broke!"

"What?" say all the guys, in surprise/shock.

The girls give out a slight painful scream.

"Ah… contraction!" says Flora.

"Quick! Jason!" shouts/calls Sky, Bloom's husband.

"Yes, sir?" says Jason, one of the butlers, "Oh My!" he exclaims.

"Jason, quick call for the doctor!" ordered Sky.

"Yes sir!" says Jason as he runs off.

"Sky…." says Bloom.

"Don't worry Bloom." assures Sky.

"Oh, I'm not, it's just that… we need to get to the…" Bloom winces at the next contraction… "The hospital."

"Bloom's right." Says Brandon, Stella's husband. "These babies are coming, and fast."

"Right, lets go!" say the guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The birth of the new heirs

At the hospital….

The room was full of screams.

"Oh My God!" screams Layla.

"You're great Queen Layla." Said one of the doctors.

"Ahh… Sky!" shouts Bloom

"I'm right here, honey." Says Sky as he kisses his wife's forehead.

"I see the head! Alright Your Majesty, I need you to push." said the doctor.

"Mhmm" nodded Bloom, trying to block the pain.

"You're doing great Stella. It'll be over soon, I promise." says Brandon. (But how would he know that, they could be in labor for hours, well we'll just have to see)

"Ahh… the pain!" shouts Flora.

"We're almost there, Your Majesty." said another doctor. (Hint: more than one doctor in the room, yes everyone's in the same room)

"Ahh!" screams Tecna. (Boy labor sounds painful, lol)

"Don't worry Tecna, It'll be over soon." reassures Timmy.

"Ahh! Make it stop!" screams Musa.

"You're almost through, Your Highness. Just a few more…" The doctor was interrupted by a scream full of pain and then….

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Bloom, looking over to Sky. (I bet you thought she was still screaming, no sorry)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The new Princesses 

"Congratulations Your Majesties. It's a girl. Sparx and Eraklion now have a new princess." Says the doctor as she passes the newborn to Sky.

"Aw, she's beautiful…" says Bloom as Sky hands her their daughter.

"Just like her mother," says Sky as he kisses his wife's forehead.

Then the room was full of more painful screams by the girls and cries from the other five newborns.

"Ha ha, their all girls." says Layla.

"Yeah," says Riven, scratching his head. Musa hits him.

"Ow!"

"Good, it should've." Says Musa, glaring at him.

"What? Oh, Musa you know what I meant." says Riven.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." says Musa.

"Wow! Riven's already in trouble with Musa! How long has it been since last, this morning?" says Stella laughing.

"Stella!" exclaims everyone.

"What?"

The babies giggle. Everyone laughs.

"I think we know who our little girls will be taking after," says Brandon smiling. 

"Oh, Who?" say the girls.

"Yeah, you girls." says Sky.

Everyone laughed. The babies smiled and giggled.

"Hey everyone, I just realized something," says Bloom.

"What it is B?" asks Musa

"Well, it's just that today's the day that the guys proposed to us." states Bloom.

"Oh my god! She's right! It is." says Stella.

"That's remarkable," says Tecna.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry, everyone, i know the chapters are short, but they'll be longer later on, and i know its not realistic, but hey its my story


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Names and so much more

"So, what are we doing on names here? Hmm." says Helia.

"Well, why don't we go from oldest to youngest," says Tecna.

"Alright…" says Stella

"Not us… the children!" says Flora.

"Oh, well I guess that works too." says Stella.

"Anyway…Bloom, Sky?" says Musa.

"Alright. Well, this is Ember." smiles Bloom.

"Oh, that's lovely Bloom." says Flora.

"Yeah, it totally suits her!" exclaims Stella.

"Yeah, it does. Anyway, Flora, Helia. What did you guys choose?" asks Layla.

"Well, we chose Emily. I just love that name." says Flora.

"Oh, Flo. That's perfect for her." says Tecna.

"That's what I thought." Says Helia as he smiles down at his wife and their new daughter.

"Musa, Riven?" asked Stella.

"Well, I chose Melody." says Musa.

"Yeah, and the fact that it was her mother's name, I just couldn't refuse. And besides I do like the name." says Riven.

"That's so cute," says Flora.

"Yeah, it's absolutely perfect for her Musa." says Bloom.

"Yeah, it is." says a smiling Musa.

"Nabu, Layla. You're next, what did you guys choose?" asked Brandon.

"We chose Aqua." Says Layla as she maneuvers the baby in her arms.

"That's lovely sweetie," says Flora.

"Yes it is," says Nabu.

"So what about you guys?" says Musa looking over at Tecna and Timmy.

"We chose Tera." says Timmy.

"Aw." says Flora, Stella, and Bloom "That's so cute."

"Hehe, yeah. So Stella, Brandon, what did you decide on?" asked Tecna.

"This is Stephanie," says Stella.

"Aw, that's adorable Stel," says Bloom.

"It's a bit girly, don't you think?" says Riven. Once again Musa hits him, harder this time.

"Ow! Musa!" shouts Riven. Musa shot him a 'you-better-shut-up glare'.

"Oh, never mind then," says Riven as he leans against the wall.

Everyone laughs, and then the girls yawn.

"Well, I think it's about time you ladies got some rest," says Sky.

"Ah ha," says a yawning Flora.

"Yes, that would be wise. Who knows how much sleep you'll all be getting in the next couple of months. And I don't mean just the new mothers, boys." says one of the doctors as she leaves the room, stopping for a moment to look at the guys, then leaves.

"Very true," says Timmy.

The girls yawn.

"You girls get some rest. We'll keep an eye on the babies." says Brandon.

"And don't worry girls. They won't be the only ones, we will too." said a woman's voice.

"What?" says a startled Stella.

"Who's there?" says Sky.

"Sky, relax. Look." Says Bloom

"What?" says a confused Sky, as he looks at Bloom, who's looking down at Ember.

"She's not worried, so we shouldn't be," says Bloom, calmly.

"Yeah, but…"

"She's right Sky. If Ember's not worried then none of you should be either, dear" says a female voice. Several figurs come into the room

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so this chapter is a little longer, how am i doin? butwho r these ppl that just came in? and y r they there? hmm, you'll have to keep reading to find out, and plz no flames


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Family then Safe and Sound? 

_Last time… _

_"Who's there?" says Sky. _

_"Sky, relax. Look." Says Bloom _

_"What?" says a confused Sky, as he looks at Bloom, who's looking down at Ember. _

_"She's not worried, so we shouldn't be," says Bloom, calmly. _

_"Yeah, but…" _

_"She's right dear. If Ember's not worried then none of you should be," says the female voice. Several people come into the room. _

_This time… _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"Mom?" says Sky as every one's parents come into the room, along with Ms. Faragonda, Ms. Griffin, and Professor Saladin.

"Hello dear," says Sky's mother as she, and the king of Eraklion walk over to their son and daughter-in-law.

"And don't forget about us," says a female brunette.

"Mom! Dad!" says a surprised Bloom.

"That's right sweetie," says Vanessa as she goes and hugs her daughter. "We wouldn't miss seeing our little girl with her own little girl."

"It is a girl, yes?" says Mike

"Yes, dad, it's a girl." says Bloom, trying to hold back a laugh.

"O.K., we see why you're all here, but how, I mean, yeah just how are u all here?" says a sort of confused Stella.

"Well dear, it was Ms. Faragonda that contacted all of us," says King Radius.

"Yes, she even contacted Bloom's parents and brought them here," says Queen Luna.

"Really? Thanks Ms. F." says a smiling Bloom.

"You're welcome Bloom," says Ms. Faragonda.

"And we would never miss out on seeing our beloved sons and daughters, with their new bundles of joy," says Flora's mother, Lillian.

Flora giggles and smiles. "Thanks mom,"

"Well you girls get some rest, well watch over our new granddaughters."

The girls yawned and got some rest. The next day, they went back to the Castle of Sparx, it was pretty late and the others decided that they should be getting back to there own kingdoms and introduce them to their own princesses, and with that they went and boarded the ship. 

"Are you guys sure you want to leave?" says Bloom

"Yeah, we should go and tell our kingdoms about their new princesses." says Stella.

"Well, alright then. Call me later k?" says Bloom as she hugs Stella.

"Of course sweetie, I'll talk to you later." Stella then goes and boards the ship with Brandon.

Sky and Bloom go back inside the castle. Since it was pretty late they decided that they should go to bed, they said good night to their parents who were staying on Sparx for a couple of days (and yes that means Bloom's parents as well) So with that they went to their bed room and went to bed.

"We loved you so much Ember," says Bloom as she lays her baby down in the basinet.

"We sure do," says Sky as he watches his daughter. Bloom puts a blanket over her and then the couple went to their bed. Bloom fell asleep almost instantly, Sky stayed up a little longer, before sleep eventually won him over.

Later on that night…

Everything was quite that night in the Kingdom of Sparx; everyone was sleeping peacefully knowing that their new princess was safe in her castle with her new proud parents, everyone except for 3 small beings. The first being, the friendly and trusty yellow lab by the name of Lady, the second being, was the ever oh so cute, oh so clever little bunny by the name of Kiko, and the third and last figure was our very own little princesses, Ember.

Kiko, the small blue bunny was in the basinet with the little princess at the very end. Lady was underneath it hiding behind the skirt, all 3 awake and quite. Something wasn't right in the castle, and they knew it.

Downstairs…

"How long is it going to take to capture a stupid baby?" whined a certain frizzy-haired witch.

"Oh, quit your whining Stormy and be quite." says Darcy.

"Both of you be quite. You want to wake up the entire castle? No. Then be quite." says a hissing Icy.

"Have you figured out which room they're in?" says a blonde women.

"Were working on it." says Stormy.

"Good, because the sooner we get that baby, the sooner I'll have my man." says the blonde.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok here's chapter five, it took me a lil longer tha id have hoped but i hope u all like it, and who's this blode girl?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What's going on?!

"How long is it going to take to capture a stupid baby?" whined a certain frizzy-haired witch.

"Oh, quit your whining Stormy and be quite." says Darcy.

"Both of you be quite. You want to wake up the entire castle? No. Then be quite." says a hissing Icy.

"Have you figured out which room they're in?" says a blonde women.

"Were working on it." says Stormy.

"Good, because the sooner we get that baby, the sooner I'll have my man." says the blonde.

Back up stairs…

Bloom and Sky were fast asleep, not knowing wt was happing down stairs. However Ember, Lady, and Kiko knew something was up, but stayed just as quiet. Lockette also sensed something was wrong and went over to Ember, but didn't go to wake up Bloom and Sky.

'I think she wants me to be quite and not wake them. Is that what she's telling me?' thought Lockette, who was unsure of what to do but stayed quite anyway.

Back down Stairs…

"Agh! What's taking so long?" complained Stormy.

"Oh pipe down." says Darcy waving her off.

"How long does it take to track down with bedroom is there's? Agh! I can hardly stand the fact that SHE'S in the same bed as him. Let alone they had that little brat!" complained Diaspro with disgust clear in her voice.

"It shouldn't be taking this long, but something's interfering!" says Icy.

"Like what?!" hisses Diaspro.

"I Don't Know! Why don't u find out! There's some seriously strong magic interfering with the signal." Icy hisses back.

"How can that be everyone's ASLEEP!"

"Who's out there?!"

Because of all the yelling Diaspro the witches were making, some of the guards had heard them and went to check it out, while others went to alert their King and Queen.

"Uh Oh!" says Darcy and Stormy.

"Oh just great!" Icy hisses.

"What are you doing here?!" asked one of the guards.

Diaspro quickly thought up and idea as to turn this around. "OH, thank goodness you've come! These witches were going to try to kidnap the baby princess, but when I tried to warn Bloom and Sky, I got lost and they demanded me to them were the baby was! Oh thank god you came when you did!" told Diaspro, almost crying.

"What?!" said all three witches.

"Why you little…."

"Don't listen to her!" said a high pitched voice. Everyone looks over and sees the other guards, the King Sky and Queen Bloom with the princess, and Lockette. "She's lying, she and the witches hatched up this plan in order to kidnap Ember, so that Diaspro could get Sky." Said Lockette, telling everyone what was really going on.

"Why you little pixie pest!" Diaspro gritted her teeth.

"Guards, get them!" shouts Sky. The guards went after the witches. Diaspro a little shocked that Sky would send his guards on her, but vowed that he would be hers again. "You will be mine Sky!" and with that they were gone.

Hey srry it took sooooo long and that its short major wighters block, well any way hope u enjoyed, and yesfor those that guessed right it is Diaspro, later one she'll also be know as one of the witches, y because she is one! and this chap. didnt not go the way i thought it would srry


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, guys for not updating any of my stories for such along time, I've had alot of tings appening at my end, family trouble, losing loved ones, but I'm trying to update, i have updations but i just haven't posted them sorry. but enjoy.

winxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottie

As Bloom and Sky made their way back to their bedroom, Bloom sighed. Sky turned to her and said,

"Bloom, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sky"

"Tiered?"

"Yeah." She looked at him and gave a slight smile.

"But, there's something else isn't there?" Sky asked.

Bloom sighed again, "She just won't stop. I mean she tried to get you back when we were in school. She was more focused on getting you back when we were engaged." Bloom placed Ember back in her bassinet. "She was more persistent when after we got married; now she's been more determined since we got pregnant. She just won't give up. The danger she cause alone when I was pregnant was enough, the witches too. Now they've teamed up, and now that Ember's here, things are more dangerous." said Bloom, tears strolling down her face.

"Bloom," said Sky as he pulled her into his arms. "All she can do is try, but she will never win, I'm sure she knows that, so she keeps trying not wanting to believe the truth, that I love you Bloom, that I married you, Bloom, and that I had a child with you, Bloom. Those are things that she wanted to have and do with me, though I'm not so sure about children, but that doesn't matter. I love you and Ember so much and I'll never leave you." He kissed her forehead.

"I know you wouldn't Sky, I do, but I'm still worried."

"About what Dear?"

"About the fact that she'll be worse, I mean tonight they tried to kidnap her, there are worse things they can and most likely will do, it's dangerous, I don't know what I'd do if something were to happen to her." said Bloom as she walked over to the bassinet.

Embers sapphire eyes wide open, staring at her.

"Bloom nothing will happen to her I promise."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"You want to know how I know? Then I'll tell you, I know because she's our daughter, but most importantly, she's her mothers daughter." said Sky as he held his wife.

Ember smiled and let her eye lids flutter shut, letting sleep over come her. Lockette flew over and sat on the hood. Bloom turned her head over to Lockette.

"Lockette?'

"Yes, Bloom?"

"When we awoke, why were you over here?"

"Well, um, I woke up with a stange feeling and figured I 'd check on her, when i did, all three of them were awake, and just lying there. I thought maybe I'd wake you up, but,"

"But, you didn't." said Bloom

"Right, I didn't, I was going to be, I had this feeling like I shouldn't, like someone didn't want me too, when I had turned back to Ember she was staring at me, her eye's, it's like she was telling me something, telling me to stay quite, so I did, then the gurds had come in."

"On of the gaurds had said that they herd one of the witches say that the reason why they hadn't found us was that there was an interferene with their signal, was that you Lockette?" asked Sky.

Lockette should her head, "naha, wasn't me."

"I also herd that, but he had said that it was some seriously strong magic that was doing it, and the only magic that i can think of would be the Dragon Fire, but it wasn't me, i know that much."

"Could it have been Ember? I mean she was awake, and obviously knew, I think." said Lockette.

"No, it couldn't have been, could it?" said Bloom, she looked towards Sky.

" I don' know, I guess it's possible."

"Oh, it's more than possible." said a voice.

"Who's there?" asked Bloom.

There was a bright light.

winxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottiewinxcsihottie

ok now don't flame me, don't hate me. just please review, and i'll update when i can. thanks. CsiHottie


End file.
